You Are The One
by Majorrogue
Summary: Brittany and Santana go to Brittany's house to do their ballad homework. Brittany's family is also there. This was my first ever Brittana fic and I think it might be quite Anglosized as I am English! There is both Spanish and Dutch in this, neither of which i speak, don't blame me blame Yahoo's babel fish! check my profile for music links! First posted on LJ April 2010
1. Chapter 1 - You Are The One

It's not that Santana didn't like going to Brittany's house, she really did, it's just that there was always that awkward moment when she had to speak to one of her parents.

Brittany had grabbed her hand as soon as she had gotten out of her car and was swinging it between them as they walked up to the front door. She was saying something about coach Sylvester, but Santana couldn't concentrate on what it was, she was too busy practicing in her head, even though it never seemed to help.

She'd been best friends with Brittany since they were 6 and had never been able to do it, as a kid she had just avoided it, but as they got older and became more than just friends, she felt she had to talk more to Brittany's parent and it had become more and more embarrassing.

As they walked through the front door Brittany's mother greeted them from the kitchen.

"Hi, Mama" Brittany shouted as she threw her bag down by the stairs.

This is it Santana thought as Brittany pulled her towards the kitchen.

Brittany's mum turned around from the cooker as they entered the room.

Santana prepared herself

"Hi girls"

Here we go "Hi, Mrs ..." she paused for a second trying to get it right, her mouth moved as she attempted to pronounce their surname.

"DON'T"

Santana jumped a little as Brittany's mum put her hand up to stop her.

"There's only so many times I can hear you butcher our name Ms. Lopez" she said jokingly, but emphasizing Santana's last name. "And I've told you plenty of times to call us by our names"

Santana smiled apologetically, she never felt right calling parents by their first names. "Sorry, Anna"

As all of this was happening Brittany had let go of Santana's hand and had moved over to greet her little brother who was sat in a high chair facing his mum as she cooked.

As she moved towards him she made funny faces at him which made Ethan's arms, legs and actually his whole body bounce up and down in excitement. She leaned forward and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Hello bro" Brittany said smiling

The little boy, who's little t-shirt was covered in what Santana thought was juice but Brittany knew was dribble, put his hands up and grabbed Brittany's face with his wet hands. She took his hands in hers and pressed them against her mouth and blew. It made a funny noise that made the toddler giggle loudly, it also made Brittany giggle and her and her brothers faces light up. She did it again and they both giggled louder. Santana liked watching them together, each making the other laugh.

"How was your day?" Anna said

"We have Glee club homework" Brittany said while poking her tongue out at her brother.

"Hey, homework you can do!" her dad said sarcastically as he walked into the room wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing.

"Hello, my lovely aardbeien (strawberries)" he said pulling both Brittany and Santana into a hug. Brittany hugged her dad back, burying her head into his chest and looking at Santana. Santana always felt a little awkward when her dad did this, Brittany's family were a lot more affectionate than Santana's, her family where more of the showing affection through loving arguments than through hugs and jokes kind of family, she looked at Brittany and smiled.

"Have you been painting, papa" Brittany asked as they pulled apart. The apron he was wearing was covered in so much paint that parts of it were stiff.

"I have indeed. Come and have a look, I think I might have finished this one" he said enthusiastically and waving them to follow him. Brittany didn't mind following her dad but she wanted to get on with their ballad homework.

As Brittany took her hand again and followed her dad into what would have been the dining room, Santana wondered how it was that Brittany's parents could afford such a big house. As far as Santana knew Brittany's mum only worked part time in the local florists and her dad was an artist. The house was big enough for Jonas to use the dining room as an art room and they ate meals in the large kitchen.

Santana had never actually been in this room before, when they were younger it was the room they weren't allowed to play in because Brittany's dad was working in there, so naturally they stayed away from it, preferring to play in the garden or in Brittany's room anyway. She had kind of forgotten it existed.

The room was full of paintings most leaning against the walls, 3 or 4 of them were on easels. Half of them seemed, to Santana, to be a completely different style to the others. The wooden floor boards were covered in paint.

"What do you think?" Jonas asked as he stood in front of one of the easels.

The painting was a fantastically realistic view of the sea smashing against cliffs. If you didn't know it was painted you'd think it was a photograph.

"Wow, papa, that's amazing" Brittany said leaning so close to it if she wasn't careful she would get paint on her nose. "How long have you been working on this one?"

"Oh, about 5 months" He said with a smile

"That was quick!" Brittany said turning her head towards him

"Santana, do you like it?" her father asked

"It's ... extremely detailed" she said "but it's completely different from these ones" pointing to some of the paintings on the floor and one on an easel.

"And what do you think of those ones Santana?" he said winking at Brittany and walking up to Santana and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"They are very ... expressive?" she said nervously, she didn't really know much about art. "I like this one" she said quickly, pointing to the one in front of them. It was a landscape with trees, fields and a large blue sky, but this painting had big brush strokes and was full of colour.

He lent his head down a bit and whispered "It's Brittany's" in her ear.

"Really?" Santana said turning to Brittany.

Brittany shrugged, nodded her head and smiled sheepishly.

"But, all I've ever seen you draw is rainbows and unicorns!"

"Yeah, well, I do like them" she smiled "and I can't really paint like that on my English books"

Santana smiled it was true she supposed

-

The front door slammed

"HI!" Came a cheery cry from the hall

It was Sky, Brittany's 10 year old sister.

She walked past the art room, glancing in as she did, as soon as she saw Santana she stopped and turned around walking into the room.

"buonas tardes, Santana" (good afternoon) the young blond said with a smile

"buena tarde, pequeña señora" (good afternoon, little lady) Santana said back, she couldn't help but like Brittany's cheeky sister.

"cómo estaba su día?" (how was your day?) she said primly looking up at Santana

"mi día era bueno, cómo sobre usted?" (my day was good, how about you?) Santana smiled, she was such a little show off! Not only did Sky speak English and Dutch, but as soon as she was old enough to realised Santana spoke fluent Spanish, Sky started learning it and constantly practiced with Santana. Brittany said she was also learning Japanese because her new best friend Keiko's parents came from there and Keiko spoke it at home.

"mi día era impresionante, yo consiguió el 93% en mi prueba de la matemáticas" (my day was awesome, i got 93% on my math test) Sky said proudly smiling widely

"Wow! 93% on your math test?! " Santana said impressed and so that Brittany could understand what her sister had said. "That's pretty impressive" The kid was so brainy it was scary.

"The highest in my year, EVER!" Sky said excitedly practically jumping up and down. She then turned to her father "Can I do my homework later, Papa, mastermind's on in a minute and it's the semi-final?"

"Hmm..." Jonas hummed, he put his hand up to his chin as if he was thinking long and hard about it, after a moment he said "After a score like that? ... Of course you can bij (bumble bee)" he said smiling and walking over to his youngest daughter. He picked her up and gave her a huge hug. He put her down after a while and as she happily skipped from the room Brittany patted her on the head and congratulated her as she did. Sky looked up at her sister with a huge smile and disappeared.

Brittany had given up being jealous of her sister, but sometimes it got to her. She'd always been a smart kid and could pick things up far quicker than Brittany. Maths and languages came as easy to her as dancing did to Brittany. Not everyone saw the benefit of being a good dancer though. Mrs Flood, Brittany's teacher in middle school, was less than impressed when Brittany had said that she was going to be a dancer when she grew up and didn't really care about her maths results.

"Remember aardbei (strawberry)" Brittany's dad said putting his arm around her, he obviously saw her smile crack a bit as Sky walked out. "Being book smart isn't everything. You are a fantastic dancer, a wonderful singer, a great painter, though not as good as your dear papa" he winked at Santana and smiled at Brittany "and most importantly you are happy!" He said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Now, I believe you two have some homework to be getting on with. and I, I have a new painting to start" he said, rubbing his hands together. "Go on, off you go" he waved to shoo them and turned to his paints.

Santana, who was closest to the door, grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her out the door and towards the stairs.

Brittany closed the gap between her and Santana as they passed the living room hearing Sky shouting answers to the TV.

"I have the perfect ballad for you" she said in Santana's ear

"Oh, really?" a cheeky smile crossed Santana's lips.

She let Brittany go up the stairs first as always, which had nothing to do with the fact that she liked looking at her girlfriends bum as she bounced in front of her.

Brittany directed Santana to sit on her bed as she went over to her ipod and tried to find the song she'd chosen for her glee ballad homework. They had both been pretty excited and relieved when Santana had picked Brittany out of the hat.

"Ok, Ready?" Brittany said turning to her girlfriend sitting on her bed

"Yup!" Santana leaned back on her hands and smiled widely

Brittany turned and pressed play and quickly jumped into position in the middle of the room.

As the music started Brittany wiggled her hips to the beat, Santana could do nothing but stare.

"I like where we are, when we drive in your car, I like where we are... yeah" Brittany sang

She danced toward Santana

"Coz our lips can touch" she leaned forward and ran her thumb over Santana's lips, Santana smiling and leaning forward slightly.

"And our cheeks can brush" she brushed her hand lightly against Santana's cheek

"Our lips can touch... yeah" Brittany leaned forward again and planted a quick kiss on Santana's lips with a saucy smile. Then quickly moved away.

"Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms"

Santana couldn't help but smile as she watched her girlfriend sing and dance an extremely bouncy dance for her.

Brittany again moved towards Santana

"I like where you sleep" she sang putting her hands on the bed either side of Santana's legs

"When you sleep next to me, I like where you sleep... yeah" they smiled at each other. All Santana wanted to do was lean in a kiss Brittany, her face was so close.

"Our lips, can touch, and our cheeks can brush, our lips can touch... yeah" Brittany moved to kiss her again but Santana couldn't resist any longer. As their lips touched she pulled Brittany on top of her on the bed and kissed her deeply. Brittany was pleasantly surprised by this but then realised

"I haven't finished yet!" she said pulling away

"Yeah, you have" Santana laughed kissing her again.

When they pulled apart Brittany rolled onto her side and faced Santana.

"You know you can't sing that to me in glee, right?"

"Why not?" Brittany's face fell.

"I don't think it's a ballad, for one thing"

"But it expresses how I feel about you and that's what Mr Sch.."

"Exactly! That's the other reason you can't sing it." Santana interrupted

"Then what can we sing?"

"I'm not going to think about it right now" Santana said kissing her again.

-

The next song begins to play and Santana turns her head slightly to hear what it was. She smiles and then frowns when she recognises "Ain't No Sunshine".

"What's this playlist?" she asks

"It's yours" Brittany says

"Mine?"

"Yeah, it's songs that make me think of you" Brittany smiled

"I have my own playlist?" Santana smiled back "How many songs are on it?"

"Erm.." Brittany started then looked away to think about it "54"

"Wha..."

"I thought there might be too many, so I took some off last week" Brittany said seriously

Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend, just as she did the bedroom door flew open.

"WHAT YA DOOOIIIINNNGGG?" came a cheeky shout from Sky and she jumped into the doorway, she was trying not to laugh and had a huge smile on her face. She knew swinging the door open would make her sister and Santana jump and that's exactly why she had done it so quickly.

Brittany and Santana flew apart, Santana so much so that she fell off the side of the bed, luckily she managed to get her feet under her before she hit the floor. She leaned against the edge of the bed. Brittany sat up waiting to see what Santana was going to do.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that" she said smiling evilly at Sky

Sky started laughing and as Santana ran towards her laughing, Sky ran from the room and down the stairs, Santana stopped at the top.

"Dinners ready" Sky shouted up at her and poked her tongue out.

"Don't think you're off the hook poindexter" Santana shouted

Sky ran off laughing

Santana turned around as Brittany walked out of her room.

"Dinners ready" Santana said as she put her arms around the blonde's waist and kissing her again, before they made their way to the kitchen.

It's not that Santana didn't like going to Brittany's house, she LOVED it


	2. Chapter 2 - Comfort

**This is a sort of next chapter to this story, it is set in the same universe. Comments are nice and lets me know if people like the story and/or want more! **

* * *

Brittany was half way across her room to the door when it opened and Santana walked in.

'Hi' Brittany said smiling widely at her

Santana didn't smile or reply, Brittany noticed her eyes were red, but before she could say anything she was pushed up against her wall and Santana kissed her forcefully.

Brittany was a little surprised, but went with it, she never refused the opportunity to make out with Santana. She became worried though when Santana pulled away only slightly, took a wobbly breath and kissed her again.

Brittany pushed against Santana's shoulders to break the kiss. Santana looked up at her, her eyes redder than before and tears building up in her eyes, she looked down quickly, not wanting to make eye contact.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Brittany asked worried, bending down slightly to look in Santana face, her hands on her shoulders still.

'Nothing's wrong' Santana sniffed and shook her head 'I ... I just want...' her words were cut off as she reached up and kissed Brittany again.

'No!' Brittany said softly pushing her away again 'There's something up, what's..'

Santana started to cry and pressed her head into Brittany's chest hugging her tightly. Brittany hugged back, rubbing her hands up and down Santana's back and resting her cheek on her head.

'It's okay' she said, not really knowing if it was or not, as she had no idea what was wrong with her best friend.

They stood like that for a while until Santana had stopped crying as much.

'Come on' Brittany said softly pushing Santana off her. Santana still didn't look at Brittany as she took her hand and slowly led her to the bed.

Still holding her hand Brittany got on the bed and laid down, scooting over so that Santana could fit on next to her. Santana climbed on the bed lying next to Brittany. She snuggled up to her side putting her arm across the blonde's body pulling her close and resting her head on her chest again. Brittany wrapped one arm over her friends shoulder and soothingly rubbed the arm that was lying on her body.

'What's happened?' Brittany asked quietly

Santana sniffed a bit but didn't look up. 'I had a fight with my parents' She said finally 'They're, like, NEVER at home and now suddenly they want to be all parental and shit and tell me what to do' she said getting annoyed 'They said they didn't like Puck and how I'm always on my phone to him texting or whatever, like they would know they're...'

_I don't like it either_ Brittany thought to herself missing the rest of what Santana was saying _all I ever hear about now is how wonderful Puck is and all these "cool" things Puck does, I hate it_ but she couldn't say anything, Santana seemed to like him for some reason.

'...for a booty call or something. Like, I'm gonna go to his place after having a huge fight about him, he's the last person I want to see'

'So you came here?' Brittany asked liking that she was picked over Puck. Santana had been spending more time with football player lately and Brittany didn't really like it.

'well... Yeah... Of course I did'

'Why?' Brittany asked. This wasn't the kind of thing they talked about even though Brittany wanted to a lot of the time.

Santana shuffled her feet, trying to think of an answer that was suitable. Why did she come round? For sex? She could have gone to Puck's for that if she wanted that. To talk? They weren't really doing that. Just to get away from her parents? She could have gone anywhere. Their relationship confused her, they slept together sometimes, they made out a lot, they were best friends and had been since they were kids, but they never really talked about what their relationship actually was.

'Because I give great cuddles, right?' Brittany said saving Santana the awkwardness of having to answer. She could feel Santana smile against her chest

'That's exactly right'

'Y'know if you want a cuddle, all you have to do is ask' Brittany said stroking Santana's hair

'Okay, I'll remember that' Santana said looking up at Brittany and kissing her. She then rested her head back on her chest

'Girls?' Brittany's mum knocked softly on the door as she opened it.

They were still on the bed, Brittany with one arm stretched out across the bed her head fallen to one side and her mouth wide open. Santana was laying with her head resting on Brittany's chest still, with one leg bent over both of Brittany's, her hand placed on one of Brittany's boobs.

'Girls?' she said again as she reached the end of the bed. This seemed to wake them.

Brittany opened and closed her mouth trying to get some moisture into it and Santana lifted her head and wiped her mouth, guiltily looking down and the wet patch on Brittany's t-shirt. They then both looked at Anna as she smiled down at them.

'I'm just about to serve dinner, should I lay an extra place at the table?' she asked looking at them both

'Yes, please' Brittany replied without a second thought

'Okay, you have about 5 minutes before it's on the table' Anna said as she started walking out 'oh and your parents called asking if you were here, Santana, I told them you were, I hope that was okay?'

'erm... yes, thank you Anna' Santana said getting up off the bed a little embarrassed that Brittany's mum had walked in on them laying on the bed together, they weren't doing anything but still.

'Thanks mama' Brittany said as her mum left.

She stayed seated on the edge of her bed and looked at Santana 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I'm alright' She said walking up and leaning against Brittany's knees, she pointed at the dark blue mark on her light blue t-shirt. 'Sorry about that' she said poking Brittany's chest.

Brittany looked down at the mark and took Santana's hand in her own 'That's okay' she smiled

'You're very comfortable' Santana smiled. She leant down and kissed Brittany

'Come on, we don't want dinner to get cold' She said holding her hand out to Brittany.


End file.
